


Augury

by BelladonnaWyck



Series: Of Innocence and Experience [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Will Graham, Dirty Talk, DogsDogs, M/M, New Orleans, Omega Will Graham, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck
Summary: "Not necessary to know anything but my first name for the types of trouble I'm usually getting into." Nigel's grin grew predatory.This cop wasflirtingwith him, and he was more than willing to reciprocate. It'd been a while since he'd been with anyone other than his own right hand, even longer since he'd been with a man; too busy traveling and establishing a base of operations in North America after leaving Bucharest."That right?" Will arched a brow, smiling wide enough he showed teeth.





	Augury

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't possibly have known when I first wrote this #DogsDogs pairing for #RareMeat2019 back in July 2019 that I'd find a co-writer and end up expanding on this story, evolving it into an entire verse! But here we are, 6 months later and on the precipice of a _brand new_ story featuring these lovely boys as well as canon Hannigram! 
> 
> This story was reworked in January 2020 with new tags, roughly 600 new words, and a brand new title as well to better fit the new world it will be a prequel to. Much like the title, this is an omen of what's to come. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nigel had been in his fair share of jails, and a Bucharest jail was terminal, sure, compared to the whitewashed walls of this tiny jail tucked away somewhere in the back corner of the French Quarter in New Orleans. It was almost tidy, polite. Like they were trying to keep the ruffians away from the tourists.

But the _smell_ was honestly what got to him the fucking most. He’d always had a sensitive nose, even for an Alpha, just like his brother. There was the stench of countless other Alphas and Omegas who’d sat in the cell before him, the cloying sweetness of something dead and rotting in the walls; a rat or mouse, maybe a bat. He wasn't sure, but the smell was overwhelming, and his request to be moved to a different cell had fallen on deaf ears as the deputy on duty sat with his feet kicked up on his desk, watching a football game on his iPhone. And not even the right kind of football - the guard was watching some shitty American football game that only lazy fucking Americans even cared about.

"Hey, you sorry fuck! Can you not smell the fucking dead shit in the walls? Maybe get someone in here to clean once in a fucking year, yeah?"

His cellmate was a friendly neighborhood drunk who'd been brought in mostly for his own protection and had been allowed to keep his phone. He was watching a poker tournament, some clean-cut man with slicked-back hair and a scar over his eye apparently winning. The space was so tight that Nigel was basically sat on top of the rotund and fragrant man; he'd smelled _actual_ seedy, drug-riddled brothels that had a better aroma.

"What’s it take to get some fucking service here. I'm a paying tourist just like anyone else." Nigel grumbled loudly, patting his back pocket for a pack of smokes he knew wouldn’t be there.

"Most of our _paying tourists_ don't get picked up buying cocaine, or for disturbing the peace and assaulting an officer." A voice came drifting from the now open doorway of a hallway Nigel assumed led to some sort of staff area.

"He was an off-duty cop, and I was set up. No money exchanged hands," Nigel argued, sitting up straighter as the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen walked closer to the bars of the cell. The first thing he noticed was his scent. God, he smelled fucking fantastic. Like the _ausuki_ cookies his mother had made before everything had gone to shit; orange blossoms and rum and something undeniably sweet just underneath. The second thing he noticed was the man was an Omega. Male Omegas were rare, he’d only ever met a handful in his thirty-some odd years. 

The sweet-smelling Omega had messy curls, pushed back away from his face, cheeks still full with the baby fat of youth; one side of his hair tucked haphazardly behind an ear. It exposed a soft jawline with light stubble; sea-glass eyes glinting mischievously in the dingy, low light of the jail.

"No, you just hit an _off-duty_ officer with your _hands_ instead. Broke his nose in two places from what his wife just told me." The man, who had a badge that said _Graham_ pinned to his slim chest, didn't seem upset by the information; he honestly seemed amused as he used the fingers of both hands to make air quotes. Nigel could work with that.

"You just gonna keep repeating everything I say with snarky emphasis?” Nigel teased, smirking when that got him an aborted huff of a laugh. “Well, gorgeous, I don't generally react kindly to being called an - and I quote your upstanding officer here - _fucking filthy foreign faggot_. Which, to be fair to him was outstanding alliteration and I'm honestly fucking impressed he was capable of it."

Graham actually did snicker openly at that. Nigel could be damn charming when he wanted or needed to be. He could tell already that this cop was different and that there was no love lost between him and his fellow, broken-nosed officer.

"Listen, Graham, can you at least switch me to another cage?" Nigel stood and crossed the short distance to the locked door and pressed himself as close to the bars as he could, dropping his voice. "My friend here doesn't smell the best and, honestly, it's a massive turn off."

The officer snorted. "Do you see any glamorous open pens awaiting you, your majesty?" He indicated the small quarters, no other cells visible anywhere.

"Oh, he has jokes. Well, I'll tell you what," Nigel grinned, wide and toothy. "I'll make it well worth it if you can get me the fuck out of this tight, hot space."

"Not a fan of tight, hot spaces?" Will quipped. 

"Just the opposite, usually," Nigel volleyed back. He loved a good, veiled wordplay as much as the next guy. "But this one - "he gestured over his shoulder at the cell "- isn't nearly as appealing as other options." He gave an obvious once over to the man in front of him.

"Well, isn’t it just your luck that I've been instructed to release you. Your intake paperwork seems to have been misplaced, Mr. -" he looked down at the same paperwork he’d just claimed was missing "-Nigel. You don't have a last name, Nigel?" He stepped closer to the bars, placing his open palm against it, stirring more of his scent that Nigel breathed in greedily. 

"Not necessary to know anything but my first name for the types of trouble I'm usually getting into." Nigel's grin grew predatory.

This cop was _flirting_ with him, and he was more than willing to reciprocate. It'd been a while since he'd been with anyone other than his own right hand, even longer since he'd been with a man; too busy traveling and establishing a base of operations in North America after leaving Bucharest.

"That right?" Will arched a brow, smiling wide enough he showed teeth.

Nigel spied an actual ID badge on a lanyard hanging from the man's tightly fitted uniform pants. _Will Graham_.

"Fucking exactly right, darling." He winked, stepping back to allow Will room to open the door.

He gave a passing glance to the guard watching football. Will gestured to his ears, and Nigel saw the cop had earbuds in. No wonder all his grumbling had fallen on deaf ears.

"Fucking figures. Taxpayer dollars being well spent here, I see." He grumbled light-heartedly, not really giving a single fuck about the oblivious guard.

"And you care because you're _such_ a law-abiding taxpayer?" Will raised an eyebrow, holding the door he'd initially arrived from open for Nigel. He nodded silently towards the exit at the end of the sterile-walled hallway.

"You do have a mouth on you, don't you, sweetheart? I'd like to explore more of that. Being the bad man I am and all." He winked, stepping into and out of Will's space as he passed by him to get to the door. Will stopped him with an arm on his elbow, a fistful of items in his other hand. Nigel spotted his wallet, phone, and keys and took them with a nod, slipping his wallet and phone into his back pockets and his keys into the front right pocket of his jeans.

“Didn’t happen to find my smokes while you were holding onto my things for me, did you?” Nigel laughed at the broad smirk that brought to the Omegas lips, showing a hint of his little Omegan fangs. 

“Smoked ‘em all.” He joked, but Nigel could smell just a hint of tobacco on his breath, imagined if he kissed him he’d be able to the suck the taste of it from his tongue.

“What a vicious little thing you are, darlin’. Taking a man's vices from him.” Nigel laughed, walking further down the hall.

"Do you ever refer to anyone by their _actual_ name, Nigel?" Will's sass was apparent. But Nigel could tell he was enjoying the pet names.

"Not when they fucking look like you do, gorgeous." He batted his eyelashes playfully and waited by the next door they’d arrived at.

"And what do I look like?" Will opened another door, this one finally leading to a dark, cramped alleyway that smelled strongly of cleaner and, beneath that, cheap whiskey.

Before he had much more time to take in the ambiance of his surroundings, or even form a witty response, his little cop was pushing him roughly against the dark, crumbling brick of the building. A firm hand held Nigel by the throat as Will worked to consume his mouth with playful bites that bordered on painful.

When Will finally shifted back to allow Nigel room, he was ready with his reply. "You look fucking glorious, baby. Prettiest boy I ever did see," he winked, sealing his response with another hungry kiss. Will tasted like the whiskey Nigel had caught the scent of in the alley. "Have you been drinking, sweet thing?" He pulled away, looking thoughtfully into Will's eyes for a moment. He didn't appear intoxicated. Nigel might be a monster, but that had never been his type of darkness. He’d have the boy sober and willing or not at all. 

"'m not drunk if that's what you're asking, Nigel. I just had a shot for courage before I came to get you," his grin was playful, toothy and full of promises that Nigel was more than willing to cash in. “Big, scary Alpha that you are.” 

"Just checking, pretty. The things I want to do to you wouldn't be possible if you were drunk. I'd have to leave you waiting and wanting. Luckily, I don't think either of us wants that," Nigel teased, switching their positions so Will was the one pushed up against the brick.

"Nigel!" Will gasped his surprise, his hands immediately finding Nigel's biceps and holding on. Nigel had a firm grasp on Will's slender hips, pulling him close enough that he could feel their cocks grinding together underneath their clothes.

"Just wanna touch you a little, darling. Is that alright?" Nigel was already moving to the button on Will's black slacks, slipping it open along with Will's frantic nod of consent.

Nigel got a bit lost as his hand slipped into Will's cotton briefs, knuckles grazing the already wet tip of his cock where it pressed against the fabric. "That feel good, gorgeous?" He moved just his pointer finger and thumb into a loose circle around the head, sliding up and down in tantalizingly slow movements. "You're so wet for me, already, such a good boy. Wonder if you’re just as wet anywhere else."

Will grunted in reply, head tossed back and hair getting snarled in the textured, dusty brick behind him. "Pull your fucking pants down, Nigel. Wanna touch you."

Nigel had never moved so fast in his life. He kept one hand in Will's pants, still teasing, his free hand loosening his own button and zipper, cock springing free as soon as they were down; commando today just as he usually was.

Will turned his gaze down to stare with obvious want at Nigel's rapidly hardening length. "Like what you see, gorgeous?" He ground against his own hand, palming himself for a few seconds just to take the edge off.

He heard, rather than saw, Will spit into his own palm before those dexterous fingers were slapping Nigel's hand away and wrapped firmly around him, pushing his foreskin back to expose the shining head. "Fuck, baby. Just like that, yeah." He groaned as Will worked him all the way down to his knot where it rested at the base of his shaft.

Nigel increased his own pace, abandoning the tease and wrapping his entire hand around Will. He yanked the man's pants down until they barely hung from his knees, trapping his legs together. "Wanna fuck you. Can I fuck you, darling?"

He dipped his middle finger into the slick pre-come at Will's tip and then sought out his tight, furled hole further back between his cheeks. He slipped just the tip into the wet warmth he found there, barely even to the bottom of his fingernail.

Will's responding moan was wanton. He sounded sweeter than any whore Nigel had ever had, smelled better than anything he’d ever known. Desperate but still in control. "Yes, fuck. Fuck me." Will pushed his entire body forward, grinding his hips roughly into Nigel's before he scrambled to move, to support himself against the wall with both palms splayed.

"You look like a fucking slut, gorgeous. Would you spread your legs for anyone who walked by? You aren't even ready for me, and you already want it so bad," Nigel made a show of caressing Will's slick, but still tight hole with a teasingly light touch, as if to emphasize Will's lack of preparedness. It only worked to incense the Omega further, enticing him to push his ass out even more, to spread his thighs as far as he could manage. 

Nigel reached into his back pocket and pulled out his freshly procured wallet, flipping it open with the thumb of one hand and sliding out a condom and a travel-size packet of lube. "Lucky for you, sweetheart, I always leave the house prepared for a fuck or a fight."

He gave a passing thought to the knife still tucked into his boot; the intake process had really been abysmal for this jail, and he wondered where his switchblade was. They'd actually found that one since it stayed in his pocket. Will must still have it hidden away somewhere. _Little thief._ Nigel didn’t even bother trying to suppress his grin. 

Will heard the rip of the lube packet and glanced back over his shoulder. "You bring travel-sized lube with you anytime you leave your house? How many people are you fucking in seedy alleyways?"

"None as beautiful as you are right now, baby," Nigel's smile was like too-sweet sugar water, and while Will was temporarily lost in the sharp shine of his teeth, Nigel used his distraction to rub a wet fingertip between his already slicked-up cheeks. He didn't hesitate as he pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle and up to the knuckle. Will was already soaked inside, his body easily accommodating Nigel’s finger. He might not even need the lube.

"Fuck!" Will hissed in surprise, body stiffening before he was able to slowly relax his limbs and lean forward onto his palms, arching his back into an even deeper curve that pulled Nigel's finger further inside.

"Hm. You're so fucking tight and warm in here, gorgeous. Can't wait to be inside you for fucking real." They both groaned as Nigel hooked his finger and _pulled_ against Will’s rim.

"Do you know any other word besides fucking?" Will snarked, moving his body tauntingly up and down Nigel's finger. Nigel clearly needed to try harder to get Will nonverbal.

"It's my favorite _fucking_ word, darling," Nigel dribbled a little more lube on his fingers, pushing the cold gel inside Will. He was sure it was uncomfortably cold, but the little shit deserved it for, well, being a little shit.

Will was so lax that Nigel was able to slide a second finger in beside the first, scissoring them gently as he pushed them deeper. He felt the spongy bump of Will's prostate against his pointer finger and pressed _hard_, eliciting a gasp from the mostly silent officer. "There it is," Nigel cooed. "Bet you're seeing stars, huh?" He chuckled, rubbing firmly over and over.

"I might be if you'd ever actually get around to fucking me." And that, that just wasn't going to do at all.

"Are my fingers not enough for you? You that much a slut for dick that you need it right the fuck now?" Nigel mocked, pulling his fingers nearly all the way out before squeezing one more dollop onto them and pushing back in, this time with more force. Will gasped, nails clawing at the rough wall in front of him.

He used Will's curved back to rest the packet of lube while he fumbled with the foil of the condom, finally managing to get the rubber pulled down his cock. He poured the last remnants of the lube out onto himself and slicked up before teasing his tip against Will's hole where it was still stretched around his other two fingers.

From the quick intake of breath he heard below him, he thought Will might be into that sort of stretch. Maybe he'd ask to explore that further another time. For now, Nigel just wanted to experience the divine heat he knew Will's tight ass would offer wrapped around his dick.

"Fuck, Nigel. Just fuck me, already. Wanna feel it," Will's voice grew soft, pleading, laced through with an Omegan whine. Nigel had the thought Will Graham would be fucking dangerous to the strongest of men before he was lining himself up and inching slowly forward, watching as his dick slowly sank between the round cheeks below him.

"God, you feel so fucking good, baby. Open up for me, that's it," Nigel was grunting, hips rocking forward in short, steady thrusts to coax the boy beneath him to relax. “Such a good Omega,” he purred. 

"Fuck me like you mean it," Will taunted, meeting each of Nigel's thrusts with one of his own as he moved up and down on Nigel's cock.

"You're a needy fucking bitch," Nigel laughed, speeding up his thrusts and grabbing onto the soft skin of Will's hips, holding him steady as he forced him to take it. "You like that, baby? You just love having a good cock in you, don't you?"

He moved one of his hands up to Will's face, palm covering the tempting mouth of his little cop, muffling his moans. He slipped his middle finger between those pouty lips and slid it down along the man's tongue. "You just want to have all your holes filled up, huh? Need my fucking knot?, don’t you, sweetheart?" He snarled when Will whimpered and kept rocking back into his thrusts.

"You were fucking made to take cock, baby. Like a bitch in heat, you're so desperate for it," Nigel grunted, burying himself deep in Will and just grinding his hips in slow, lazy circles.

He filled Will's mouth with two more fingers, stretching his lips out obscenely as he got them dripping wet with spit. "Wanna feel you come with me still inside you." Nigel purred, leaning close, breath ghosting over the baby-fine hairs behind Will's ear.

Will nodded fervently, could already feel his orgasm coiling tightly in his balls; his dick throbbed from how aroused he was. He hadn't been fucked like this, with a wild sort of abandon, in far too long. Nigel was dangerous, and that made it even better.

Will wrenched his head away, Nigel's fingers pulling free of his mouth with an audible _pop_. "You just wanna feel my hole clench even tighter around your fat cock, don't you Nigel? If anyone's desperate, it's you. Do it. Make me fucking come, I wanna feel you tip over, wanna feel your knot catch." The breathy moan at the end took a bit of the bite from his words. 

_”I’m_ fucking desperate? You're the one moaning like a fucking five-dollar whore, spreading your legs and bending over for the first Alpha you find who can make you take it like you need," Nigel's growl was vicious, a warning as his left hand squeezed so tightly on Will's hip that he knew he'd have bruises in the shape of the Romanian's fingertips tomorrow; Nigel's spit slick hand found its way to Will's aching cock, wrapping tightly around the head.

"Yes, fuck, Nigel. Wanna come for you," Will was nearly frantic, ramming his hips back to forcefully meet each thrust of the man towering above him and pushing his cock forward into the hand surrounding it. His palms were scratched in places from the gritty brick of the wall, elevating his desperation into something entirely _other_. Will had wanted it quick and dirty, rough and needy; and Nigel had delivered.

"Come for me, gorgeous. Wanna hear you fall apart on my knot." Nigel resumed his chaotic pace, slamming his cock unforgivingly into Will's hole; so hard that he could hear the squelch of lube being pushed out. Dragging his palm down Will's cock, he cupped his balls, squeezing near brutally.

He let Will's hip go so he could spit on the fingers of his left hand, trailing his middle finger down Will's crack and, on his next inward thrust, pushed it in, stretching the man even further.

"Nigel!" Will barely had time to shout before he was coming all across Nigel's fingers and the filthy ground below him, pearlescent white spilled out across the dark asphalt.

In the next moment, Will felt Nigel slam into him one, two, three more times before going completely still, his knot slipping past Will’s relaxed rim and filling him up better than he had been in years. He could feel the man's cock twitching violently inside him as he filled up the condom, his knot settled at Will’s entrance to block the flow back out.

"Fuck, darling. That was fucking beautiful." After several minutes of heaving chests and panting mouths, Will could hear the grin in Nigel's voice as he took a few steps back, his knot deflating and his cock slipping free. Will listened to the wet splat of the condom hitting a pile of garbage behind them.

"That's got our DNA all over it, you oaf. Maybe don't leave it laying out in front of the police station?" Will's snark had returned in full force. Nigel found he kind of liked it.

"Whatever you say, gorgeous." He chuckled after he’d caught his breath. Maybe he'd stay in New Orleans for a little bit longer after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


End file.
